


Come On Down to Recording Town

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [85]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Humor, Musical Number, Song Lyrics, music video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Joey Drew's creations have ways of keeping themselves occupied while waiting for the humans to come back.





	1. Footloose

Nodding in satisfaction as the last of the cameras was set in place, Bendy stepped back.

"OK, I think we're ready. You guys all know what to do, right?"

"Of course, my Lord," Samuel said. "We've practiced for over a week."

"Good, I don't want any mistakes this time. Not after Another Brick In the Wall."

The ink clone of Sillyvision's former music director gave a small groan. He remembered how it had taken far too many attempts to get that video right.

"Alright, here we go!"

Grabbing Alice's hand, Bendy led her out into the middle of the floor as the Searchers started up an a capella beat. Samuel, Annie, and Boris joined, the Prophet and wolf tapping their feet in time.

Bendy spun Alice around before starting to sing. Unlike the others, he'd memorized the words to the song.

"Been workin' so hard,  
I'm punchin' my card.  
Eight hours, for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got.  
I got this feelin'  
That times are holdin' me down.  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town!"

As Bendy started the chorus, Alice joined in.

"Now I gotta cut loose, footloose.  
Kick off your Sunday shoes.  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees.  
Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack.  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose!"

The demon and angel continued their dance, while Boris started the next verse.

"You're playing so cool,  
Obeying every rule.  
But way down in your heart,  
You're burning, yearning for some...  
Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by..."

Bendy pulled Alice close, leaning in so that they were almost nose to nose.

"I'm trying to tell you,  
It will if you don't even try!"

Alice spun the demon around as they sang.

"You can fly if you'd only cut loose, footloose.  
Kick off your Sunday shoes."

Annie took Boris's hand and pulled him in for a dance of her own as the wolf joined in.

"Oo-wee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me.  
Whoa, Milo, come on, come on let's go.  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose!"

Samuel strode in to stand before the Searchers, gesturing for the Butcher Gang to come forward as he delivered his part.

"Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh  
(Cut footloose)  
Oooooooooh..."

"You've got to turn me around."

"And put your feet on the ground."

"Now take the hold of all..."

Samuel raised his hands as Annie and the three Toons finished the song.

"I'm turning it loose, footloose.  
Kick off your Sunday shoes.  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees.  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack.  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose!  
(Footloose) footloose,  
Kick off your Sunday shoes.  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees.  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack.  
Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut,  
Everybody cut, everybody cut,  
Everybody cut, everybody cut,  
(Everybody) everybody cut footloose!"

As the group struck an end pose, Bendy looked over at the Projectionist.

"How's it look?"

Over by the computer, the sole former human flashed a thumbs up.

"Wow, first try!"

"Leave the uploading to me, my Lord."

"You do that, Samuel." Bendy followed the others out, then briefly poked his head back in. "Oh, by the way, Alice's goodies should be cool by now, so, if you want any, we'll be in the cafeteria."


	2. Smooth Criminal

Crouched behind the boards blocking the entrance to the Ink Machine Room, Bendy grinned as he shifted into his larger form. It had been quite the stroke of luck that he'd been able to track down where Henry lived. From there, inviting him back to the studio and getting him to start up the machine was a piece of cake.

"All set," Alice whispered, poking her head out of the ink pool.

"He's coming," Bendy whispered back. "Showtime."

With a nod, Alice disappeared back into the pool, just as Henry's footsteps became audible.

_Wait for it...wait for it...now!_

"AOW!"

Jumping up, Bendy swiped at Henry. The animator took off running as music started playing over the PA system. Squeezing through the boards, Bendy followed, beginning to sing.

"As he came into the window,  
Was the sound of a crescendo.  
She came into his apartment,  
She left the ink stains on the carpet.  
He ran underneath the table.  
She could see he was unable.  
So he ran into the bedroom.  
He was stuck down, it was his doom."

Just as Henry reached the door, Bendy gestured, and the puddle on the floor became a pitfall. The animator fell through, Bendy following behind.

"Henry, are you OK?  
So, Henry, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Henry?  
Henry, are you OK?  
So, Henry, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Henry?  
Henry, are you OK?  
So, Henry, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Henry?  
Annie, are you OK?  
Henry, are you OK?  
So, Henry, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Henry?

Henry are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK?  
There's a sound at the window,  
Then she struck you, a crescendo Henry  
She came into your apartment  
She left the ink stains on the carpet.  
Then you ran into the bedroom,  
You were struck down, it was your doom."

Henry got to his feet, grabbing the axe and clearing a path, unknowingly headed towards the music department. Bendy continued to follow him, sticking to the shadows and ink pools.

"Henry, are you OK?  
So, Henry, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Henry?  
Henry, are you OK?  
So, Henry, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Henry?  
Henry, are you OK?  
So, Henry, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Henry?  
You've been hit by,  
You've been struck by...  
A smooth criminal!"

As Henry entered the music department's main hall, the Searchers emerged, each wearing a fedora. Samuel, wearing an open jacket over his usual overalls, donned his own hat as he and the Searchers began to dance.

"So they came into the outway.  
It was Sunday, what a black day.  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation,  
Sounding heartbeats, intimidations."

Clearly caught off guard, Henry turned to flee once again as Bendy appeared again. With a gesture from the demon, a hole appeared in the wall, and Henry ran through.

"Henry, are you OK?  
So, Henry, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Henry?  
Henry, are you OK?  
So, Henry, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Henry?  
Henry, are you OK?  
So, Henry, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Henry?  
Annie, are you OK?  
Henry, are you OK?  
So, Henry, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Henry?

Henry are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK?  
There's a sound at the window,  
Then she struck you, a crescendo Henry  
She came into your apartment  
She left the ink stains on the carpet.  
Then you ran into the bedroom,  
You were struck down, it was your doom."

On the other side, Henry found himself in the hallway leading to Annie's 'dressing room.' Bendy emerged behind him, continuing the song as the animator fled to Level 9.

"Henry, are you OK?  
So, Henry, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Henry?  
You've been hit by,  
You've been struck by...  
A smooth criminal!"

Stepping out of her sanctuary, Annie strode confidently towards Henry. He tried to flee, but she grabbed his wrist--making him drop the axe--and pulled him into something resembling a tango. At the same time, the rest of the monsters emerged, joining Bendy in their own dance.

"Henry are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK?  
There's a sound at the window,  
Then she struck you, a crescendo Henry  
She came into your apartment  
She left the ink stains on the carpet.  
Then you ran into the bedroom,  
You were struck down, it was your doom Henry!

Henry are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK?  
There's a sound at the window,  
Then she struck you, a crescendo Henry  
She came into your apartment  
She left the ink stains on the carpet.  
Then you ran into the bedroom,  
You were struck down, it was your doom, Henry!"

As the final notes of the song played, Bendy and the Searchers leaned forward, mimicking the dance-pose of the original music video. Annie spun Henry around before dipping him low to the ground.

"AOW!"

There was a loud click, and the Projectionist stepped out.

"Got it!"

"First try!" Bendy said happily. "Nice work, everybody."


End file.
